Sakura, Kabaitan Papuntang Kasamaan
by InLab2Ka2shi
Summary: Mahal niya ba si Sasuke o hinde? Ginugulo ang isipan ni Sakura kay Sasuke. Ayaw na niyang bumalik sa masama niyang karanasan at ito ngayon siya, ayaw niya maramdaman ngunit, hindi siya pwedeng umiwas at dumikit kaya, napilitan siyang maging masama.


Gusto gumanti ni Sakura sa kaaway niyang si Neji dahil iniwan siya nito (ex boyfriend niya) at niloko siya ngunit, bakit kung saan naisipan niyang gumanti sa taong ginagalitan niya ay siya naman itong harang ni Sasuke para maguluhan ang isipan at manghina siya. Ang hirap gumanti kapag may nararamdaman.

xxxxx

**Sakura, Kabaitan Papuntang Kasamaan**

Nakaupo sa higahan si Sakura. Nakatitig sa lamesa na kaharap niya. _Great! Nagbabalak ako tuparin ang mga pangarap ko pero ito ako ngayon, napapa-isip!_ Napabuntong hininga si Sakura at hindi alam ang kanyang gagawin. Hindi niya alam kung tatanggapin na niya ang sarili niya na bumalik siya sa pinapaniwalaan niyang meron ngang pagmamahalan dito sa mundo o may salita ngang pag-ibig dito sa mundo o wala ngang talagang pag-ibig sa mundo ng mga tao. Isa lamang ilusyon o imahinasyon ng mga tao.

"Pag-isipan mo", Sabi ni Sasuke ng umaga nang sila ay nag-usap ni Sakura nang harap harapan bago umalis ang taong nagpapagulo sa isipan niya.

Tumayo si Sakura at pumunta sa may pintuan ng kwarto niya at sinuntok niya ito sa pamamagitan ng kanyang kamao. Sunod sunod. Isa, dalawa, tatlo hanggang makaabot ng sampung suntok na halos ikadugo ng kanyang kamao sa may pintuan. Hindi siya nakaramdam ng sakit. Ensayo lamang para sa kanya upang ma presko ang kanyang isipan. Litong lito na siya kung saan nga dapat siya. Napasandal siya sa pintuan at napa upo sa sahig. Pinalibutan niya ang kanyang dalawang binti sa pamamagitan ng dalawang braso niya at napayuko siya. Pinangarap niyang magkaruon ng gulo sa buwan ng Disyembre at sa buwan ng Oktubre kung saan sila ngayon ay wala pang nagagawa. Ano pa kaya sa buwan ng Disyembre? Sa lahat ng mga pinagplano niya para sa mga tao para tumulad sila sa kanyang pinapaniwalaan nila ay para bang may naghahadlang na gawin niya 'yun at walang iba kundi si Sasuke. Oo. Si Sasuke nga ngunit walang kasiguraduhan dito sa mundo na ginagalawan nila. Malay niya, sablay rin pala ang ginagawa ni Sasuke at paiba iba siya ng desisyon sa mga plano nila. Hindi malaman ni Sakura kung kontrabida itong tao na si Sasuke o nagkukunwari siyang masama pero hindi pala. Pati si Sakura ay parang sira ulong nag-iisip kung saan nga siya lulugar. _Halos wala ring pinagkaiba nuon. Wala. Itinatanong ko rin ang tanong ko sa taong malapit sa akin nuon at ang sagot niya na kapag may pagmamahalan o mahal mo ang tao o basta may salitang pag-ibig ay hindi maaaring hindi magkaruon ng sakit sa puso't damdamin. Ganun daw talaga 'yun. Nabago ako nuon dahil rin kay Naruto dahil ipinaalala niya sa akin ang mga ilang sitwasyon tungkol sa salitang pag-ibig na 'yan kung saan umibig rin ako sa iisang tao na palpak naman din. Hindi na nga ako naghangad ng kapalit, nasaktan pa rin ako. Ipinalaya mo na nga, traydor pa ang nakaharap mo. Sa galaw ng mga tao dito sa ating mundo, babalik ka nga sa pinapaniwalaan mo, halos ang mga sitwasyon ay pare parehas rin na mamalasin ka at sasaktan ka. Hindi ako lumigaya sa pinapaniwalaan nilang pag-ibig na 'yan at hinanap ko ang kaligayahan ko pero ito na ngayon ako, nagbabalak na tumulad silang lahat sa akin pero may hadlang. Si Sasuke pero hindi naman ito sigurado kung siya makakapag sira ng aking mga plano o hindi dahil magulo rin siya. Papayag siya sa mga plano ko pagkatapos, magbabago siya na tipong mala anghel pagkatapos, sasang-ayunan niya ang lahat ng mga pangarap namin. Ano kaya 'yun? Pagkatapos, ang sasabihin niya sa akin na pag-isipan ko raw. Ano ba ang balak niya? Magmahal ako? E para saan 'yun? Bumalik ako sa dating pinapaniwalaan ko sa pag-ibig at nauto nuon dahil halos parehas lang ang mga sinasabi nila pero ang nangyari, pumalpak ako pagkatapos, ito na naman ako, mag-isip raw ako! _Tumayo uli si Sakura at napasandal sa may pintuan. Tinititigan niya ang guhit na star sa sahig na ginamitan niyang putting chalk. Buong star pero wala pang circle upang mapalibot niya ang star na ginagawa niya. Nag-iisip siya. Isip siya ng isip. Duon pumasok sa isipan niya ang lahat ng pangit na karanasan niya at karanasan ng mga kaibigan at kakilala niya nuon. Ang mukha na naglilitawan sa isipan niya kung paano sila naghahagulgol sa iyak. Kung paano nila natuklasan na pinagsasabay rin pala sila ng mga syota nila. Kung paano sila pinagsamantala at niloko at namanipula at pinaniwala sa kanila na mahal daw sila pero hindi pala. Kung paano naki ride on ang mga syota nila nuon. _Heh! Magulo ang mundo natin! Hindi ako babalik sa pinapaniwalaan nilang pag-ibig na 'yan!_ Ang sabi ni Sakura. Pumunta siya sa higahan at humiga ng patalikod. Ikinuha niya ang unan sa gilid ng higahan niya at inilagay niya sa ulo niya. _Hindi ako tanga para bumalik ako sa dati. Hindi ako tanga._ Pagkatapos nito, nakatulog si Sakura.

xxxxx

"Hello", Sabi ng boses.

"Tumahimik ka!", Sabi ni Sakura. Nakaupo siya sa sala. Mag-isa lang siya. Nag-iisip.

"Ano tahimik ang pinagsasabi mo?", Sabi ng boses at sa isang iglap ay nagpakita ang isang tulad niya. Nakangiti at sabay kumakaway sa harap niya. "Kamusta?"

"Ikaw!", Napatayo si Sakura sa galit. Nanginginig siya sa galit. Kaharap niya na ngayon ang kakambal niya na walang ginawa ang kakambal niya kundi guluhin siya. "Kilala kita!"

"Natural, kilala mo ako", Nakangiti pa rin. "So-"

"Stop!", Napaluhod si Sakura at sabay niya hinawakan ang dalawang kamay niya sa taenga. Wala na naman sasabihin ang kakambal niya kundi _try mo bumalik sa dati, masarap! Magmahal ka na kase. Subukan mo._ At ito lamang ang sasabihin ng kakambal niya sa kanya.

"Psssst", Ang sabi ng iba pang boses pero kaboses ng isang kakambal niya. Napatingin si Sakura sa harap niya. Nakita niya ang isa na namang niyang kakambal. Dalawa na sila ngayon. "Ang akala ko naman kung sino nang _evil_ na patupad tupad pa sa pangarap mo at pa sumpa sumpa ka pa, e wala ka namang paninindigan kapag susunod ka sa kanya. Panay ngiti lang yan pero inuuto ka lang niya. Ipagkumpara mo na ngayon at sa dati pa. Ilan beses ka bang nasaktan? Sumaya ka ba?"

Tumayo si Sakura at napa upo sa upuan sa sala. Nakatulala siyang napatitig sa dalawa. Ang isa ay nagtuturo sa salitang pagmamahal at ang isa ay nagtuturo na mas mainam daw na may paninindigan sa iisang salita. Ang maitim na budhi na kakambal niya ay tumabi sa upuan ni Sakura at sabay akbay sa kanya. "Andito ako ngayon, tinutulungan kita para hindi gumulo ang isipan mo. _Trust me._ Kapag nagmahal ka, masasaktan at iiyak ka. Hindi ka liligaya diyan at kahit sabihin man na gawin mong inspirasyon ang mga bagay na ito, hindi ka sasaya."

"_Don't listen to her_", Ang sabi naman ng isang kakambal ni Sakura. Nakangiti pa rin siya na tipong nagsasabi na everything will be all right. "Subukan mo lang. Kapag nagmahal ka ay para kang nasa langit. Aabutin mo ang kalangitan at gagawin mo ito ala alang sa kanya. Ramdamin mo ang tunay na kahulugan ng pag-ibig na kahit masakit ito, masaya naman. Masarap ang ganun. _Trust me._"

"Ngek!", Ang sabi naman ng maitim na budhi ng kakambal ni Sakura "Okay ka lang? Sa tingin mo kaya, umasenso na siya sa ganyang istilo? Ilan beses mo inuuto si Sakura e ni isa mang dumating sa kanya puro palpak! Hindi niya kaya i-depensa ang sarili niya kapag nasaktan siya! Hoy! Tanga! Walang taong _loyal _at _faithful _dahil walang kasiguraduhan dito sa mundo kung may natitira pang tapat!", Ang sabi niya na may galit sa tono niya. Napupundi na siya dahil sa kabaitan na ipinapakita ng isang kakambal ni Sakura.

"Meron", Ang sabi ng isa na malumanay ang tinig ng kakambal ni Sakura. "May darating pa. Maghintay ka lang o basta, may darating pa. Pagdating ng panahon, magiging masaya ka na lalo na sa taong nagmahal sayo at minahal mo", Nakangiti pa rin.

Napatayo si Sakura at nakatitig sa isang kakambal niyang nagtuturo sa kanya na magmahal na siya pagkatapos nito, napatingin rin siya sa isang kakambal niya na may maitim na budhi.

"Anong balak mo?", Tanong ng maitin na budhi na kakambal ni Sakura. "Magmamahal ka na?Tutulad ka rin sa mga taong nagmumukhang tanga sa kakaiyak na wala namang patutunguhan?"

"Pasensiya na", Sagot ni Sakura. "Hindi ko rin alam kung saan ako papanig e. Depende na rin siguro kung sino ang taong matatapatan ko para malaman ko kung saan ako papanig. Basta, ako na ang bahala pero sa ngayon, bakit nga ako mag-papauto sa isang katulad mo?", Sabay napatingin si Sakura sa kakambal niya na alam niyang banggitin ay ang salitang pag-ibig. Tinaas ni Sakura ang kaliwang kilay niya pero sabay dagdag, "Wala pa ring kasiguraduhan. Hintayin na lang natin ang susunod na sitwasyon na mangyayari sa akin.",

xxxxx

"Ako ang nang uuto?", Napatanong ang kakambal ni Sakura na nagtuturo sa kanya na magmahal siya. "Tingnan mo ito", Inangat niya ang kanang kamay niya at lumiwanag ito. Nakakasilaw ito na halos mabulag si Sakura at nang lamunin sila ng matinding liwanag, sa isang iglap, nakalutang na sila sa hangin. Nag-iba ang lugar na kinalalagyan nila at bukod pa duon, bumalik sila sa nakaraan kung saan magkasama si Sakura at Sasuke nuon.

"Dito na tayo", Ang sabi ng kakambal ni Sakura na nagtuturo sa kanya na magmahal na siya. "Andito tayo sa nakaraan mo",

"Kutong kupal ka!", Galit na galit si Sakura na hinarap niya ang kakambal niyang naghila sa kanya sa nakaraan. "Bakit mo ako dinala ditto! Ano ang balak mo!", Sa tindi ng galit niya, inakma niyang patayin ang kakambal niya na naghila sa kanya sa nakaraan. Nang akmang sasakalin na niya ang taong ginagalitan niya, sa isang kisap mata ay nawala ang kakambal niya. Para siyang naglalaro sa hangin nang siya ay napalutang uli. Napatingin siya sa kaliwa at nakita niya ang kakambal niya na wala pang isang segundo na nagpakita ito agad.

"Tingnan mo muna", Sabi ng kakambal niya. "Bago mo ako husgahan",

Napatingin si Sakura sa sarili niyang nakaraan sa ibaba nang sila ay magkasama ni Sasuke. Naglalakad silang dalawa sa mall. Bumibili si Sasuke ng mga weapons collection para sa kanilang dalawa ni Sakura habang kasa kasama niya siya sa buong lakaran. Kung magkasama sila ay para silang mag syota na naka hawak si Sakura kay Sasuke sa braso niya.

"Hmp!", Taas noo si Sakura. "E ano ngayon? E wala namang malisya sa ginagawa namin a? Malay mo-",

"Ito pa", Singit ng kakambal ni Sakura.

Lumiwanag ang kapaligiran nila at sa isang iglap ay nakita ni Sakura ang sarili niya sa isang kwarto niya. Nakalutang pa rin sila sa hangin. Tumunog ang celphone niya. Tatlong ring. (Kakaiba. May modern celphone ang mga batang ninja ng konoha)

"Tatlong ring?", Napa isip si Sakura. Ang tatlong ring ay isang senyas kung pwede na siya hintayin ang pagtawag ni Sasuke sa bahay nila.

"Ito pa-", Sabi ng kakambal niya.

"Teka!", Ang pagpipigil ni Sakura. "Ano ang _consequences _nun kapag nagmahal ka nga? Ano ang-",

"Mangyayari?", Singit ng isang kakambal ni Sakura na may maitim na budhi. Nasa likod siya ni Sakura at walang kaingay ingay siya na biglang nagpakita sa kanyang likuran samantalang, nang bumalik siya sa nakaraan niya, nawala sa paningin niya ang isang kakambal niya na may maitim na budhi.

"Ngaaaaa!", Nagulat si Sakura at sabay napayakap sa isang kakambal niya na nagtuturo sa kanya na magmahal. Nang napansin niya ang ginawa niya, naitulak niya ng medio palayo ang kakambal niya na nagtuturo sa kanya na magmahal. "Sorry, gulat lang ako", Sabay sabi ni Sakura.

Hinawakan siya ng kamay ng kakambal niyang may maitim na budhi.

"Sandali!-", Agad na pagpipigil ng isang kakambal niya na nagtuturo kay Sakura na magmahal ngunit, huli na. Biglang lumiwanag ang buong kapaligiran at nag-iba sila sa isang lugar. Sa nakaraan uli ngunit iba ang eksena.

"Ito ang _consequences_ na mangyayari sayo", Ang sabi ng kakambal niya na may maitim na budhi. "Kung matalino ka, hindi ka mag papauto",

Nakita ni Sakura kung paano sila nag-uusap ni Sasuke ng harap harapan sa bahay ng lalake. Pumunta si Sakura sapagkat may itatanong siya na mahalagang bagay. Nang nasa loob sila ng bahay, hindi mapakali si Sasuke. Umiikot ikot ito sa sala at hindi mapakali.

"Okay ka lang?", Naitanong ni Sakura sa kanya habang nakaupo naman siya sa sala na kalmado lang. "Ang itatanong ko lang kase-",

"_Wrong _timing ka naman kase e!", Ang biglang napasambit ni Sasuke. Napaupo siya sa tabi ni Sakura at para bang natabunan ng malaking bato sa ulo niya sa kakaisip niya kung ano ang dapat niyang gawin. Napatingin si Sasuke sa orasan niya at napatingin rin siya sa telepono.

"Huh?", Ang nagtatakang pasambit ni Sakura.

Biglang nag ring ang telepono nila. Binunot ni Sasuke. Sa pagsasalita niya ay puro bola ang sinasabi niya sa telepono nila. Halos walang pinagkaiba sa sinasabi ni Sasuke sa kanya at sa taong kausap niya. Nagpaalam si Sakura na mag CR muna siya kay Sasuke at nang hindi nakatingin, dahan dahan siya pumasok sa kwarto niya. May extension phone sila. Binunot niya ng dahan dahan. Lahat ng sekreto na itinatago ni Sasuke ay nagbulgaran na.

"Ganyan ang _consequences_", Ang sabi ng kakambal niya na may matim na budhi kay Sakura habang silang dalawa ay nakalutang sa hangin.

"Bumalik na tayo", Sabi ni Sakura. "Isang eksena lang, tama na",

"_As you wish_", Sagot naman ng kakambal niya na may maitim na budhi.

xxxxx

Nang bumalik na si Sakura sa pangkasalukuyan nilang kinatatayuan ay exaktong tumunog ang telepono sa bahay nila. Sa isang iglap, nagpakita ang kakambal ni Sakura kung saan puro pag-ibig ang alam niya.

"Si Sasuke 'yun!", Sabi ng kakambal niya na nakangiti pa siya at wala siyang binanggit kundi ang salitang pag-ibig.

Mistulang nakatayo si Sakura at kaharap niya ang kakambal niyang nagtuturo ng salitang pag-ibig na hindi masyadong kalayuan sa kanya ay napasampal niya ito na wala sa oras at dahil sa nakasama niya ng kahit sandali ang kakambal niyang isa na may maitim na budhi, naniniwala siya na maaaring inuuto na naman siya ng isang kakambal niyang walang bukang bibig kundi ang salitang pag-ibig.

Napatingin ang kakambal ni Sakura na namumula ang pisngi dahil sa lakas ng hampas sa kanya. Hindi man lang siya lumaban. Halos mangiyak ngiyak pa siya.

"_Way to go_", Sabi ng kakambal niyang may masamang budhi. "So, matalino ka nga, Miss Sakura",

Pumunta si Sakura sa telepono upang bunutin ito na ilang beses na nag riring na sunod sunod. Kasunod pa rin sa kanya sa likod ang isang kakambal niyang may masamang budhi.

"Hello?", Sabi ni Sakura.

"Kung sakaling si Sasuke nga 'yan, huwag ka rin gagamit ng nararamdaman mo", Dagdag ng kakambal ni Sakura na may masamang budhi. "May pangarap ka na kinakailangan mong tuparin. May misyon ka, Miss Sakura. Alam mo kung saan ka lulugar. Matalino ka, Miss Sakura",

"Alam ko", Sagot ni Sakura.

"Anong alam mo?", Sagot ni Sasuke.

"Ay! Wala!", Sabi ni Sakura. Napagkamalan tuloy ni Sasuke na siya ang kinakausap niya. "Sandali lang ha?", Napatingin siya sa kakambal niyang may masamang budhi habang tinatakpan niya ng mouth piece ang telepono niya. "Huwag kang maingay. Pwede ba?"

"At huwag kang mag papauto! Kailangan, matigas ka!", Dagdag ng kakambal ni Sakura na may masamang budhi. "-At isa pa, hindi ako maririnig niyan dahil tayo lang tatlo ang nagkakaintindihan at nagkakarinigan",

"Ganun ba?", Ang malumanay na sabi ni Sakura. "Okay", Pagkatapos nito, binalikan niya ang kausap niya sa telepono.

"So?", Tanong ni Sasuke. "Na research mo na ba ang inpormasyon tungkol sa taong nag tataglay ng kapangyarihan ng buhangin?",

"Mamaya palang", Sagot ni Sakura. "May ginagawa pa kase ako e. Pupunta ako sa bayan ng otto mamayang ala una ng hapon. Huwag kang mag-alala, hahanapin ko ang inpormasyon na hinihingi mo", Napangiti siya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit basta't naramdaman niya.

"Nagpapauto ka na naman!", Ang pasigaw ng kakambal niyang may masamang budhi. "Huwag ka nga ngingiti ngiti diyan! Niyakap ka lang ng kakambal mong isa na sira ulong nagtuturo sa salitang pag-ibig na 'yan, bumigay ka na!"

_Huh?_ Hindi napansin ni Sakura. Tama nga. Nang hawakan niya ang dibdib niya, may nakapatong na sa kanya. Hindi niya napansin na kayakap na pala siya nito. Malamig. Mabilis ang pagtibok ng puso niya.

"Sakura… Sakura", Ang sabi ng isang kakambal niya na nagtuturo sa kanya sa salitang pag-ibig. Malamig ang kanyang tinig. "Ramdamin mo ang pagyakap ko sayo. Huwag mo ako tanggihan",

"Sakura!", Sigaw ng isang kakambal niya na may masamang budhi. "Naalala mo ba kung ano ang nakaraan mo kung saan may natuklasan ka tungkol sa kanya! Huwag kang tanga!"

_Ha? _Ang pagulat na naisip ni Sakura. "Bye muna! May aayusin muna ako. Tawagan na lang kita diyan", Agad na binanggit niya kay Sasuke. Pagbaba ni Sakura sa telepono ay agad niyang pinuwersa ang kanyang sarili na makawala siya sa pagyakap ng kakambal niyang puro pag-ibig ang nasa isip niya.

"Sira ulo ka!", Sabi niya na muli niyang iniharap ang kakambal niyang nagtuturo ng salitang pag-ibig. "Hindi mo ako mauuto! Mas matalino ako ngayon!", Dagdag niya na halos nanginginig siya sa tindi ng galit niya.

"_Yes!_", Sabay tawa ng kakambal niya na may masamang budhi kay Sakura at niyakap niya ito. "Ang akala ko, magpapauto ka na", Tumingin siya sa karibal niyang nagtuturo sa salitang pag-ibig. "So, tsupi ka na. Wala ka nang pag-asa.",

"Babalik pa ako", Sabi ng isang kakambal niyang nagtuturo ng salitang pag-ibig at nawala ito sa isang kisap mata.

xxxxx

Napangiti si Sakura. Matalino ako. Sambit niya sa sarili niya.

"Matalino ka, miss Sakura", Sambit sa kanya ng isang kakambal niyang may maitim na budhi. "Lahat sila dito sa buong mundo ay dapat hindi na magmahalan pa dahil wala silang kwenta!", Tumawa ng malakas. Tawang demonita.

"Tama ka", Sagot ni Sakura. Humiga si Sakura sa upuan sa sala. "Dati na ako sa pinanggalingan ko na puro pag-ibig na 'yan. Wala namang kwenta. Mamatay na sana silang lahat ng mga taong naniniwala sa salitang pag-ibig na 'yan. Mga walang kwenta."

"Oo nga", Sagot naman ng kakambal niyang may maitim na budhi. Palakad lakad siya na palibot libot sa namesang maliit na nakalagay sa gitna ng sala. "Bakit hindi mo sila pabaguhin? Hangga't maaga pa para ma i-depensa nila ang kanilang sarili ukol sa pag-ibig na 'yan. Masasaktan rin sila. "_Love is complicated and it's sucks!_"

"Paano ko magagawa 'yun?", Naitanong ni Sakura.

"Simple lang naman", Sagot ng kakambal niyang may maitim na budhi. "Magpatulong ka kay Sasuke para mag buklod buklod kayo sa pangarap niyong para sa buong mundo pero kinakailangan uli na huwag kang mag-pauto. Magulo si Sasuke at dahil sa malakas ang radar ni pag-ibig ay baka lapitan niya ikaw upang utuin."

Tumawa ng malakas si Sakura. "Hindi ako tanga para magmahal upang masaktan. Dati na ako naandiyan. Ayoko na. Alam ko kung saan ako lulugar",

END


End file.
